Currently, as the development of communication technologies, electronic devices, such as smart mobile phones, tablet computers, etc., are widely used, and besides the original functions, such as communication, and entertainment, etc., the functions and applications of the electronic devices have expanded continuously. In recent years, such social applications as WeChat, Twitter, and Facebook, etc., are widely used in these electronic devices. With these applications, photos may be shared to friends, colleagues and family members, and the friends, colleagues and family members may evaluate and discuss the shared photos.